


To Wait

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Cage, Fivesome, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei is made to watch and wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [GWKink meme](http://thejennabides.livejournal.com/610415.html)

Fingers trailed slowly down Wufei's neck. He felt warm breath near his ear before someone spoke. "They look hot, don't they?"

They did but Wufei remained quiet, his eyes glued to the show in front of him. Trowa was on his knees, naked, legs spread and covered with a thin veil of sweat. Quatre was standing above him fucking Trowa's mouth slowly, one hand grasping Trowa's hair. They were both looking at Wufei.

Wufei squirmed on his knees just to be ordered to stay still by Heero. No one was forcing him to do this. He had agreed on his own. He had taken his clothes off and stood before the other four, and then, when presented with the torturous device, he had allowed Duo to put it on his cock without a sound of protest. Of course, then, while he had presumed that the cock cage couldn't be pleasant, he had never imagined it would be this wicked.

He risked a look down. He was kneeling on the carpet, legs spread and his penis was trapped inside a transparent plastic device. His balls were circled by a ring around them and a small lock secured the cage. "We could leave it for hours or days," Trowa had said, tracing a long finger over the plastic holding Wufei's cock.

Just the thought of having to bear the cage for so long made Wufei shiver. The first hour had been okay, a little awkward, but okay. And then they had dragged him to the bedroom, made him kneel in front of the bed, and removed their own clothing.

Heero and Duo had just finished fucking each other. They had been loud and verbal and rough and oh so hot! Trowa and Quatre had sat beside Wufei during the show, running their fingers down his back while they masturbated each other.

When Wufei had started to tremble with need Quatre had allowed him to touch himself if he wanted so. Wufei should have known Quatre wouldn't be that generous. He'd tried to touch himself but the cage prevented him from any pleasure and any other touch only helped increase his torture. He had stopped almost immediately.

And now, Quatre and Trowa were putting on their own show, a slower one but no less erotic than Heero and Duo's had been.

"You want them," Duo's voice said again and then licked his earlobe. "But you can't." He poked Wufei's cage with a finger. "Not yet."

"You made us wait," continued Duo. "Made us beg before you came to us." He ran his thumb over Wufei's nipple. "And now it's your turn to wait, your turn to beg."

Quatre came with a gasp, pushing Trowa's face into his groin. Trowa swallowed, his eyes fixed on Wufei.

"Please…" Wufei whispered.

Duo's finger traced the base of his cock slowly. "Not yet."


End file.
